Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enimies Closer
by WarblerChris
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian hate each other, but when Kurt goes through a tough break-up can they put their differances aside? Will a romance emerge?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi you should know first that I'm a HUGE Kurtbastian shipper, in fanfic that is. But when I watch the show it's Klaine. They were my first love and like Quinn said "First loves are forever." So anyway yeah and if you Haven't read my other stories _Helping Out AFriend, A Night To Themselves, or The Adventures Of Kurt and Blaine _give them a look. So please review they're always excepted. Right, sorry ON WITH THE STORY.**

Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enimies Closer-Chapter One:The split and Rommies

Sebastian walked into Breadsticks on a mission. He was tired of fighting how he felt. Today was the day he was giving up the image he had spent years creating. He was **SUPPOSED** to be the one who didn't care about anyone but himself. He was **SUPPOSED** to be the rich white-boy who went out at all hours,got drunk, had sex, got their number, then never called. He was **SUPPOSED** to be the guy who didn't do relationships, and he sure as hell wasn't **SUPPOSED** to fall in love. Well that image was screwed...

...3 months ago...

Blaine Anderson walked into the Lima Bean like any other day. Except it wasn't any other day. This was the day he was going to have to break up with his amazing boyfriend. He didn't want to, but he had to because...

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he saw Blaine walking to his table. He got up smiling, and went to go give his boyfriend a hug.

Kurt was shocked to say the very, very least when Blaine gently pushed him back a step. He didn't want to make this harder then it had to be.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a very sore tone. Kurt could tell what was coming next.

"Blaine don't, just don't. Why now Blaine. Now!" Kurt was furious, but couldn't scream because he was standing in the middle of the fucking Lima Bean.

"Kurt, just sit please." Kurt did so, not sure of what else he could do. Blaine sat across from him hands clasped.

"I know this isn't the ideal time for this." Blaine kept trying to look Kurt in the eyes but Kurt wouldn't let him, Kurt couldn't let him.

"Really Blaine? And what would have been the 'ideal time'?" Kurt asked in a broken voice.

"I don't know but I chose now so that you can heal and move on by the time you're in New York."Blaine stood. "I'm sorry Kurt. I still care about you. Goodbye."

"Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson." Kurt said in a pissed off tone. "Sit back down. Now!" Blaine did as he was told a little afraid of what might happen if he didn't. "You don't get to break my heart, and then just walk away. Who do you think you are?" Kurt asked.

"I..Kur...Loo..." Blaine stammered.

"No answer? Fine I'll give you a hint." Kurt began. "You're the awful person who just dumped the man that was so in love with you he would have done anything for you. You're they guy who is such a coward you can't even give me a real explanation." Kurt was fighting off tears at this point, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"L-look Kurt. I am sorry, but you're going to New York. Do you really think it was appropriate for either of us to think this could work?"he questioned.

"Appropriate? Blaine when I was in New York for nationals last year I called you, and you said you were on board. I asked if you were sure before I filled out my application, you said yes. You've supported me up until now? Two months before Graduation?" Kurt was on the edge by now.  
"You know what Blaine? Fine. Have it your way...(like always)." he said the last part under his breath. "Just go and wipe me from your memory!" Kurt said seriously.

"Kurt I could nev-"

"Too bad." Kurt cut him off. "Because that's what I'm going to do." Kurt got up, and grabbed his (now cold) coffee. "Good-day Mr. Anderson." And with that he stormed out of the Lima Bean. Kurt hopped in his car and pulled out his phone.

"Dad?" Kurt asked as someone picked up.

"Yeah kiddo, it me. What's up?" he asked lazily.

"I'm going over to Dalton to visit some friends. Is it okay if I spend the night in Westerville?" Kurt was determined to get Blaine of his mind by talking to the two friends he trusted most at Dalton.

"Who are you going to see?" he asked a little more interested.

"Nick and Jeff."

"Okay, but make sure you make it to school tomorrow." Burt decided not to lecture him to much, he could tell he was upset about something.

"Thanks Dad. I love you bye." Kurt ended the call.

Kurt made it to the choir room right as they started a number.

_Wes and David:_  
_"Dreams that were I have to go, to see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio. Oh, hope there's a conversation, where we both admit we had it good. But until then it alienation, I know that much is understood. And I realize..."_

_Thad:_  
_"If you ask me how I'm doing I'd say I'm doing just fine, I'd lie and say that you're not on my mind."_

_Sebastian:_  
_But as I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth."_

_Nick and Jeff: "I'm not over you."_

Just then they noticed Kurt and Jeff smiled. The rest of the warblers noticed and they all seemed happy...even Sebastian smiled they weren't friends but he had apologized.

Trent and David and Sebastian rapped it up.

Jeff and Nick bounded over to him excitedly.

"Hey Kurt! What are you..." Nick started.

"...Doing here?" Jeff ended, and even though Kurt hadn't been here in months it still seemed so normal for them to finish each others sentences.

"Well, actually I came to talk to you." Kurt said.

"Well, I have..." Nick started.

"...to finish a history paper." Jeff ended.

"Why don't we just go up to your guys dorm room?" Kurt suggested.

"Love to, unfortunately..."

"...We don't share one this year."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"'Cause the new dean's a..."

"...Dick." Jeff's smile grew as he said the word, and Nick just laughed at how inmature his boyfriend was.

"Who's your room-mate then?" Kurt asked curiously.

Nick and Jeff shared one of their knowing looks and then acted like nothing happened.

"You'll..." Jeff started.

"...See" Nick ended.

As they were walking through the halls they stopped and the two boys shared a chaste kiss as they took separate hallways, and Kurt fallowed Jeff.

**A/N: So yeah the first chapter is really short, tell me if you don't like it then i wont continue with it! If I don't get much feed-back I'll probablly abondon it Js sorry but I'm real busy so just tell me what ya think!**


	2. Jeff's Roommate and his Family Problem

Chapter Two: Jeff's Room-mate

**A/N: So just found out it's Kurtbastian week *marks on calender* so here you go Chapter two. I've decided to give this fic a go. Also in this fic Sebastian will be more caring at the start. Anyway thanks for the reviews. And if you haven't read "Helping Out AFriend" give it a glance.**

Kurt and Jeff made it to his room, Jeff told Kurt he was going to take a quick shower and Kurt could wait the room. Jeff walked in and just as Kurt was about to follow a tall figure stood in the doorway.

"Gay-Face, you get separated for your hobbit?" like he said, Sebastian had apologized, but he was still Sebastian. The only change was he had given up on..Blaine. Kurt was wrong, he couldn't just forget Blaine. It even hurt to think his name.

"Actually, Blaine separated us all on his own." Kurt said. "The reason I'm here is to hang out with Jeff." he said with his bitch-glare.

Kurt hesitantly stepped forward, and as he passed Sebastian, (through the tiny dorm-room door), their bodies pressed flush against each other. Kurt felt something when they touched each-other. So since it was Sebastian he wanted to get as far away from the green-eyed boy as possible.

He walked across the room and sat on one the edge of one of the beds. He looked around the room curiously. As his eyes scanned the room they landed on Sebastian leaning against the door, arms across his chest, with an amused look on his face.

"Something funny, Meerkat?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's just you've been sitting on my bed for over a minute and haven't made one comment about STD's yet."he smirked as Kurt jumped off the bad with a disgusted face.

"Ew." Kurt whined.

"Oh calm down, I haven't been bar-hopping since...the incident." Sebastian said the last part very quietly, yet very serious. Kurt could tell it was hard for him to talk about.

Sebastian looked like he needed a hug, but he knew Sebastian. He hated when people saw his emotions, so he acted as if nothing had happened. Out of the blue Sebastian's phone buzzed.

Danielle: **_Seb, you need to get down to the hospital right now. Dad's getting worse. Mom doesn't think he has that much more time._**

Sebastian stared at his sisters message. His father had found out he had cancer 2 months ago, and had been in the hospital since. He sat down on his bed, forgetting everthing else and started to cry.

Kurt stared at Sebastian.

_'Is he...crying?_' Kurt thought to himself._ 'Shit, what should I do? I mean we're not exactly friends. Oh what the fuck._'

"Sebastian?" Kurt said in a small voice.

"Hummel, shit." he said remembering were he was, and that he neded to get to the hospital, now. "Did you drive yourself here?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Um, yeah why?" Kurt was confused.

"Can you...ah...drive me to the hospital?" he asked shyly.

"What? Why?" he asked looking Sebastian over to make sure he was alright.

"My dad's in the hospital, he has cancer. My, my sister just texted me and, it...it doesn't look like he's going to make it." Kurt could see he was going to cry again.

"Of coarse Sebastian." Kurt said remembering his dad's heart-attack.

"Thank you." Sebastian sobbed out grabbing a sweater and heading for the door.

"Ah, Nick I'll be back in about 3 hours or so!" Kurt shouted towards the bathroom.

Without waiting for a reply he ran after Sebastian. When he got to the parking lot Sebastian was standing in front of the passenger side waiting for Kurt to unlock it. Kurt unlocked it with his remote and then went over to his side. He climbed in and turned it on.

"You'll have to give me directions, I don't know where the Westerville hospital is." Kurt said as Sebastian buckled his seat belt.

"Kay," Sebastian replied and started to give him directions.

On the way there Sebastian turned on the radio and a familiar song came on. And being Sebastian he started singing.

_Sebastian-_  
_oooooooo,oooooooo, heeeeee,_  
_I've been hearing your heart beat inside of me,_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed,_  
_living in a world of fantasies,_  
_I can't get you otta my head._

Sebastian gave Kurt a look as if to say "your turn". Even though urt hated Sebastian he gave it a shot, considering Sebastian would be focused on this and not his father.

_Kurt-_  
_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night, Why you otta make me feel so good, I got a love of my own baby,_  
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_I remember the way that we touched,_  
_I wish I didn't like is so much,_  
_Uh, oh, I get so emotional baby,_  
_Everytime I think of you._  
_I get so emotional baby,_  
_And it's shocking what love can do._

_Kurt- And it's shocking what love can do._

_Sebastian-_  
_And it's shocking what love can do._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_heeeeeeeeeee,_  
_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby,_  
_I gotta watch you walk out,_  
_I like the animal way you move, And when you talk I just watch your mouth,_  
_I remember the way that we touched,_  
_I wish I didn't like is so much,_  
_no,no,no Uh, oh, I get so emotional baby,_  
_Everytime I think of you._  
_I get so emotional baby,_  
_And it's shocking what love can do._

_Sebastian-_  
_I get so emotional,_  
_oh baby._

_Kurt-_  
_oooooo,_  
_oh yeah._

Sebastian and Kurt started laughing like they were best friends, and it wasn't awkward, it was just easy.

"Wow, you know if your voice wasn't so high-pitched Hummel, you would be pretty good." he didn't say it very rude, more in a playful way.

"And if you weren't reaking of Craigslist I might of been able to concentrate on your voice." he said in the same friendly tone.

"hahaha, okay I'll give you that." Sebastian laughed again.

As the radio continued to play they heard yet another familiar tune:

_Kurt-_  
_I threw a wish in a well,_  
_Don't ask me I'll never tell,_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way._

Kurt didn't expect Sebastian to join him this time. It was a girly song, and he kne Sebastian would probably just tease him for knowing the words. Then out of no where:

_Sebastian-_  
_I trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes,_  
_For a kiss._

Kurt looked over at Sebastian in surprise, and he just shrugged.

_Kurtbastian-_  
_I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way,_  
_Your stare was hold'n,_  
_Ripped jeans,_  
_Skin was show'n,_  
_Hot night,_  
_Wind was blow'n,_  
_Where you think you going baby?_

_Kurt-_  
_Hey I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_

_Sebastian-_  
_So call me maybe._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._

_Kurt-_  
_Hey I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_

_Sebastian-_  
_So call me maybe._  
_And all the other boys try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_Call me maybe._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall,_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still you're in my way._

_Sebastian-_  
_I beg, and borrow, and steal,_  
_At first sight,_  
_And it's real,_  
_I didn't know I would feel it._

_Kurt-_  
_But it's in my way,_  
_Your stare was hold'n,_  
_Ripped jeans,_  
_Skin was show'n,_  
_Hot night,_  
_Wind was blow'n,_  
_Where you think you going baby?_  
_Hey I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._

_Sebastian-_  
_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_Hey I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._  
_And all the other boys try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_Call me maybe._

_Sebastian-_  
_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_I missed you so,_  
_I missed you so, so bad._

_Kurt-_  
_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_And you should know that,_  
_I missed you so, so bad._

_Kurtbastian-_  
_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._  
_Hey I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me maybe._  
_And all the other boys try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_Call me maybe._

_Sebastian-_  
_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_I missed you so,_  
_I missed you so, so bad._

_Kurt-_  
_Before you came into my life,_  
_I missed you so bad,_  
_And you should know that,_  
_So call me maybe._

After the song stopped there was a short silence that Sebastian decided to break it,

"Come on, I know your thinking it, just say it." he said.

"You like Carley Rae Jepsen?" Kurt asked.

"No, I hate her but it's catchy song I couldn't help it." he said with another laugh.

"Kay?" Kurt answered.

So they spent the rest of the ride singing. when they finally got to the hospital Sebastian's face went hallow.

"Thank you. Goodbye Kurt." he said in a broken voice and he got out of the car and walked to the front doors.

"You're welcome." he mumbled knowing Sebastian was already gone he sat in his car for about ten minutes wondering if he should go back to Dalton, go in, or just wait for Sebastian. Before he could make a decision, Sebastian came running out of the hospital doors. He ran to Kurt's car, once inside he planted his face in his hands and just cried.

Once the tears started to slow down, Kurt asked what was wrong.

"I went in and it didn't even look like him anymore, he was already so lifeless. My mom was sitting beside him holding his hand, and my sister was sitting against the wall watching him. I didn't want to go near him, but my mother told me to come over and see him. I slowly walked over and she whispered that I was there to see him, his eyes were closed and his mouth open. I put my fingers to his arm and he jolted, I quickly pulled my hand away scared I had done something, but my mom assured me that he understood that I was there and that me wanted to respond. Then about a half a minute later his monitor went into a flat line. He's dead Kurt. Dead." Sebastian started to cry again after his long story. Kurt so sad for the taller boy reached out to his without thinking about it and just held him.


	3. Chapter 3: What About the Hobbit

Chapter Three: What About The Hobbit?

Kurt and Sebastian sat in Kurt's car hugging for about five minutes, no words the only noise was the rain that started outside, and Sebastian's occasional sniffles. sebastian pulled back and looked at Kurt with earnest eyes.

"Why are doing this?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer.

"Being so fucking...NICE." he said flustered.

"Why wouldn't I be Sebastian?" he asked.

"Because I'm a dick." he gave a choked laugh but Kurt could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Yeah, you are. But you also just lost someone important, and also I've kinda been needing to tell you something. See I talked myself out of it last week, but it's killing me that you don't know." Kurt was cut off.

"Just spit it out Hummel." Sebastian said not in the mood for his rambling.

"If you want to know what I have to say you're going to sit there and listen." he said sternly.

"Yes, Queen Bitch." Sebastian made a fake bow, well as much of a bow as you can make in a car.

"Where was I? Oh yeah...so it's killing me that you don't know, and sense you're in this...hazy? Yeah hazy state...I'm hoping you won't really hear me, or you'll forget it by tomorrow. Anyway to get to my point Sebastian, I like you." he whispered the last three words.

Sebastian sat there kind of stunned if he was being honest. He wasn't sure what to make of that. He's never thought of Hummel in that way, or really at all...unless he was thinking of that disgusting hobbit. Now that he actually thought about it, Hummel was hot, and he was funny, and sense Sebastian had stopped the bar hopping thing maybe they could have a relationship. This was a lot for Sebastian to take in, he wasn't used to thinking so much. Was that even what Kurt wanted? To have a relationship? Or was he just getting it off his chest, so he could forget it and go back to his boyfriend. Sebastian wanted to say something snarky, but he couldn't. Now that he was actually thinking of Hummel in this context he was a whole different person. He wasn't Hummel, he was...Kurt. Kurt-bitchy-sexy-annoying-cute-feirce-adorable-Hummel. Sebastian couldn't explain it. He wanted Kurt, but this was so much different then ever wanting someone else. Whenever he wanted someone else it was all SEX. But when Sebastian thought of Kurt he didn't think of sex. No he thought of sweet kisses, late nights, long drives, romantic dinners, scarey movies, lingering hugs, flirty comments, double-dates, when he thought of Kurt he thought of a relationship. he couldn't believe this, he wasn't falling for Hummel...No. Sebastian Smythe didn't fall for people, people fell for him. That was how the world worked. They fell for Sebastian and Sebastian thought nothing of it. Sebastian didn't do relationships, but he wanted to with Kurt. He wanted to be able to say, "That's my boyfriend", or "Sorry you can't have him, or "In your dreams...he's mine." That's when it hit him harder then anything else...he wanted Kurt to be his. He wanted to hold his hand, and watch silly Disney movies. He wanted to kiss him in the street, and take his to dinner. He wanted Kurt to be his...all his. So was Kurt asking for a relationship or not? Sebastian needed to know.

"So you what? Want a relationship?" Sebastian asked, now knowing the exact answer he wanted.

"No." Sebastian heart had literally just broke inside him, "I know you wouldn't be ready for something like that."

'Wait, what?' Sebastian thought.

"I mean I know your father just died, and I know you probably want time to heal and stuff, but maybe after. If you're willing to do it." Kurt gave a hesitant smile.

"So, you're not asking for a relationship because you want to give me...'healing-time'?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kurt had no idea where to go from here.  
"Want to go on a date?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Kurt asked amazed.

'Did Sebastian Smythe just ask me out?' he thought to himself. I know this is kind of what I wanted but there was just so much going on.

"Sebastian your father just died and Blaine just dumped me." he stated.

"Then isn't this the perfect time to give...us, a try. When we both need someone?" he asked.

"Wow, I guess you're right." Kurt said realizing the cute boys funny logic.

"So...is that a yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, I guess." Kurt said, this had been a very eventful day.

"Really, wow that was...interesting." Sebastian smiled.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

"Well how bout we go back to Dalton, get you changed considering you probably don't want to wear my tears home." Sebastian gave him the 'I'm sorry' look. "Then we can make the arrangements for our date." Sebastian said.

"Okay, so...back to Dalton." Kurt announced turning to face the front, seeing the rain had stopped, and the sun was coming up. He turned on the car and began to drive.

"Back to Dalton." Sebastian whispered.

They just sat in silence for a while, Kurt was going to turn on the radio to make it less awkward when Sebastian piped up.

"I think we may have forgotten something very important Kurt." Sebastian said in a worried tone.

"What?" Kurt asked scared Sebastian had changed his mind.

"Niff, and Wesvid." he stated very scared.

"Oh shit!" Kurt realized what Sebastian meant.

"You curse?" Sebastian gave him a surprised look.

"Of coarse, I'm not freaking Rachel Berry.

"Okay, that's the mousey glee-cluber right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, but I was being mean. Rachel's one of best friends."

"Anyway, those four are going to go nuts." Sebastian said.

"Lets tackle one pair otta time." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Niff: Nick and Jeff will first be very confused. You know how those to are...sweet as cheesecake, but not the sharpest knives in the drawer. Then when they finally get the idea they'll be very happy. First because they love me. They're my greatest friends in the world. Second because they seem to like you. Now on to Wesvid: Wes and David are going to be pissed at first..." Sebastian cut him off.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "They love me." he stated.

"Yeah but they love...Klaine, a hell of a lot more. They spent months trying to get us together. They worked their butts of for us, and they'll just be pissed." he gave a sad smile, then turned back to the road. "After their hissy-fit, they'll probably be happy." Kurt said hopefully.

"Okay so lets go and get this over with." Sebastian said, not really sure what to expect.

When they got to Dalton they went through plans on how to break the news.

"Well, we could ease it into the conversation." Kurt suggested.

"How?" Sebastian asked.

"Like, "Hey guys, how are things going, and me and Sebastian are going on a date, oh wow David! Did you press your tie this morning?" or something" Kurt said knowing that wouldn't work.

"Really?" Sebastian asked amused.

"No, what have you got oh man of answers." Kurt said over dramatically.

"Well how 'bout we just walk in with our hands linked?" Sebastian offered.

"Yeah, sure. That could work." Kurt said as they got out. Sebastian ran around and interlaced their fingers.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, come on." Sebastian said starting walk, pulling Kurt along.

When they made it to the outside of the Warbler's practise room they paused.

"On three?" Sebastian asked.

"One..." Kurt replied.

"Two..." Sebastian said.

"Three..." They both said and burst in the door.

The room was empty.

"Well that was a waste of energy." Sebastian said.

"Lets check upstairs," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah they always hang out in me and Jeff's room." he smiled.

"Awe, they used to chill in me and Blaine's room last year...that was fun it was all..." Sebastian cut him off again.

"Let me guess, it was all...Disney movies, random dance parties, and loads of alcohol. Am I right?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually...yes."Kurt couldn't stop smiling today.

When they made it to the Sebastian's door he turned to Kurt.

"On three?" he asked.

"Like I'm doing that again." Kurt said opening the door.

In that second it was like the whole world froze. Then out of no-where every Warbler except Nick, Jeff, Wes and David cleared out, without even one word.

"Hey guys." Sebastian broke the silence as him and Kurt walked over and sat on his bed.

"When?" David asked furiously.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

"How?" Wes asked pissed.

"What?" Jeff asked totally lost.

"Okay," Sebastian started. "Blaine broke up with Kurt and he came here to see Nick and Jeff, then I got a text from my sister about my dad," the Warbler's knew about his dad's condition, "Kurt drove me too the hospital I went in and anyway his monitor ended up going flat," Nick gasped, "I came out and Kurt comforted me. Then he admitted some feelings, and sense we're both going through a hard time, and need someone we decided to give...us a chance." Sebastian paused, still silence, "That answer your questions?" he asked.

All of them nodded.

"Okay, so I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I mean you and Blaine were perfect," David said looking at Kurt, "but if he broke it off, then he doesn't deserve you. But I'm not sure if Sebastian does." he finished.

"Thanks Davie." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Sorry." he said.

"Well I for one think it's cute." said Jeff.

"You think everything's cute." Nick joked.

"Not true, I think your sexy," he turned to eye Nick.

"Well I guess I'm willing to see how you guys work out." Wes said.

"Glad to see we have your approval it was so important to us." Kurt teased.

"We know." They said in unison.

After that eventful day they made plans for their date, just an average dinner at Breadsticks (Kurt's treat). Now Kurt was in his room fixing his hair...yet again. The door-bell rang and he sped down-stair. Burt was out so he could avoid the introductions until after the date.

"Hey." Kurt said, as Sebastian went wide eyed.

"You look hot, and hey. You ready?" he asked.

"Nope, come on." he quoted Sebastian's words from two days ago.

When they got to Breadsticks they went and sat down and the first words out of Sebastian's mouth were:

"Kurt the hobbit."

"What about him?" Kurt asked not wanting to discuss Blaine on a date.

"He's right there." Kurt turned to see the table of New Directions, they hadn't noticed then yet, that wouldn't last long.

A/N: Okay so sorry this was super late. I need help with the ND reactions so...REVIEW! love you thanks for sticking with it! 


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Chapter 20: Why?

Kurt couldn't believe this, they were here.

"Shit," he said very low.

"Sorry Kurt, trust me I didn't know he would be here. Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it's too late for that," Kurt said, like it was so normal.

"Why?" Sebastian asked confused.

Kurt held up his hand and one by one he held up a finger singnalling 1,2,3. When he got to three:

"Kurt?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Why hello, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian said coolly.

"Sebastian," Blaine practically sneered.

"Now, Blaine," Kurt said in a disapproving tone, "that wasn't very nice now was it?" he asked.

Blaine gawked at Kurt for a moment. "Yes, because you know, throwing a slushy at you wasn't mean. Threatening to post pictures of your step-brother online, and telling your closeted friend to stay in the closet, that was so nice," Blaine contered.

Sebastian was about to say something but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"Look, Blaine," Kurt said his name like it disgusted him, "Sebastian apologized, and meant it. So just stop, you're being rude. Go back to the New Directions." he waved him off.

"Kurt, what the hell has gotten into you?" Blaine asked, shocked by his behavior. "Look I know I hurt you, but why are you acting like this."

"Hey lover boy," Sebastian cut into Blaine's rant, "Kurt said to leave, now go." He smirked at Blaine.

"Excuse me, but wasn't it you who wanted in my pants not just one month ago?" Blaine shot back.

"Thanks for bringing up the biggest mistake of my life, Anderson." Kurt giggled at Sebastian's response.

"Kurt, you know you're being immature," Blaine reasoned.

"Um Blaine, firstly, I'm older than you, and secondly, you're the one who is interrupting our date." He looked back at Sebastian.

"Fine, whatever. Be this way, this conversation isn't over yet," he stated as he walked away.

"Oh yes it is," Kurt said, turning back to his meal and not caring if Blaine heard him or not.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I hoped the night would start off," Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"I can't believe him. To have the audacity to judge who I date? He broke up with me." Kurt shook his head.

"I was wondering when you were planning on asking why your entire glee club is here, but you never got the memo."

"Oh, wow. I hadn't even thought of that. Now I'm curious. Maybe I should go ask." Kurt thought about it.

"Kurt," Sebastian's voice broke into his thoughts, "they're coming over here." he pointed to all the guys coming over.

"Hey Kurt." Finn greeted as he reached their table. He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian?" Finn was a little confused, Blaine had only mentioned that Kurt was on a date, he hadn't said who with.

"Hey...Finn right?" he asked politely, surprising Kurt.

"Uh, yeah." Finn replied.

"And I'm Puck," Noah cut in, he pointed to the boys behind him, "Sam, Mike, Rory, Artie, and Joe. And I'm hear to say two things, one, you fucking do anything to hurt him and I'll tear you apart limb by limb, and two, Princess you're way to good for him...but if he makes you happy, go for it."

"Hey sweetheart," Sam took over, "hi I'm Sam, and I'm not really sure how I feel about you considering I barely know you. I do know one thing though, you hurt him and you're a dead man." he smiled at Kurt.

"And Kurt's just an amzing person," Mike took his turn, " Which is why I support his decisions, don't make me regret that."

"Hi, I'm Rory and Kurt's been such a good friend since I've been here, so treat him good man."

Artie added, "Kurt is straight up incredible, but keep in mind that I don't like you." Artie shot him a glare.

"Hello, I'm Joe Hart we haven't had the pleasure of meeting, but Kurt's a good person, treat him with kindness, as God intended," he said very normally.

"Um, can I say something?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Sam said.

"This is just a freaking date guys, so calm down." He stared at the boys like they were nuts.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing." Sebastian added.

"Still, treat him right dude," Finn said and they walked away.

"I'm sorry about them." Kurt apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize yet." Sebastian said amused, "because now it's your girlfriends turn. Kurt turned and sure enough there they were, the whole group. Sugar took over first...weird.

"Hi I'm Sugar, and I don't really know why I'm here I just came because all the other girls did and you're hot." She turned and saw Kurt for the first time. "Oh hi, Kurt." She smiled.

"Anyway," Mercedes cut in, "I'm Mercedes Jones, now you hurt my Kurt here and you won't live to see your graduation. I love him so much, and there is no way I'm letting you mess with him. I'm with his decision for now, but if I see anything suspicious your dead," she stated intensely.

Santana decided to take her turn, "We've met, I'm the one you threw the other slushy at. Anyway, Kurt's my boy, and I don't trust you, so you better be smart." she warned as Quinn stepped in.

"Me and Kurt haven't been close this year," she turned to Kurt. "I am sorry for that, but you know I still care about you, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Kurt said genuinely.

"Anyway, so since I care so much about him, I trust him to make smart decisions, but don't misinterpret because I do not approve," she said flatly.

"I like you, you're hot, he's hot, and that makes sense to me...dolphin Blaine was not hot." Brittany smiled.

"I don't like you, Kurt and Blaine belong together, you're a dick, and Kurt being our best gay deserves better," Rachel said.

"Um Rachel," Kurt started, "I love you, you're one of my dearest friends, but this is my choice so back off." She stayed silent, still not happy.

"Well, I'm going to wait and see how this turns out," Tina smiled at Sebastian, "but I think this will work out." Without so much as a goodbye the girls walked back to their table.

"Hey, Quinn wait can I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn turned back to look at Kurt. "You mind if I excuse myself for a second?" Kurt asked Sebastian and he shook his head. "thanks, sorry." He got up and pulled Quinn into a hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"I really missed you this year Kurt," Quinn said first.

"I was always here." he said soothingly.

"I know i was just going through so much and I didn't know what to say..." he cut her off.

"It's okay, I don't resent you for it. Now the reason I need to talk to you is I was wondering why I wasn't invited to the glee meeting?" he asked.

"Oh, Blaine actually called us to tell us about the break-up. He said it was completely his doing, and not to hound either of you for answers because he had his reasons." She smiled.

"Oh, that was sweet of him," Kurt felt weird using that word, but he was hoping that maybe he could save his friendship with Blaine, maybe. The two shared a sweet hug, then he went back to Sebastian to finish their date.

**A/N: Hi, so sorry this was kinda short, but I needed to get all the New Directions into it! Thanks for reading, and please review! Oh and my friend started betaing hope it's now easier to read!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who is that?

Chapter 5:

A/N: Hey what's up my friends? So the reveiws for this story have been great, I seriously didn't think anyone would read it. I also didn't expect it to go in this direction, but thank you all anyway. Please reveiw, good or bad...(preferably good)!

Kurt walked back to to his and Sebastian's table. He sat and Sebastian gave him a curious look.

"Just needed to talk to a friend, sorry about the other ones." he looked down at the table.

"Kurt, it's okay. Thay just care about you, like my sister Danielle cares about me." he smiled.

"Yeah, but don't they realize it's just a freaking date and not a fucking marrige proposal." Kurt couldn't believe the way his friends behaved.

"Marrige proposal?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"I was making a point." he shot at him with a glare, but there was a smile telling Sebastian he wasn't serious.

"Well sense our waitress is making her way over here, lets get back to our date." he took Kurt's hand, which surprised Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Suzie. What would you two like tonight?" she asked.

"Um, I'll have the speggeti, with some pepsi." Sebastian said.

"And you?" she asked turning to Kurt.

"The ceaser salad, and a glass of water." he smiled at her, as she turned to leave she winked at Sebastian and mouthed 'Good Luck'!

Sebastian would have laughed had he not been upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, you have to eat more than that." Sebastian said dissapointed.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you need more than that in your system." he explained.

"I don't eat a lot okay? I like to keep myself healthy." Kurt told him.

"Well we'll fix that at a different time." Sebastian reasoned.

Kurt just shook his head. They spent the rest of the date talking about random stuff. Then Kurt brought up the Warblers, and Sebastian went into a 20 minute story about Wes getting a new gavel.

When they finished they went up to the counter, and Kurt payed. As they were leaving they noticed the New Directions' were staring at them. When they got to the car Sebastian opened Kurt's door even though Kurt was driving, and Sebastian was picking up his car at Kurt's house.

"So," Sebastian started as he got in his side, "did you have fun. Y'know after your friends left us alone?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, no." Kurt saw the horrible look on Sebastian's face, and giggled, "I had an amazing time."

"Oh, then good." Sebastian said releaved it hadn't been horrible. "So does that mean you wouldn't say no to a second date?" he asked.

"Really, if you want? Sure." Kurt said hiding how happy this made him.

"Well, That new movie is coming out," Sebastian said.

"What new movie?" Kurt asked.

"That's My Boy." Sebastian said smirking.

"The Adam Sandler one?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered not sure if Kurt would like that kind of movie.

"Sure, I've wanted to see that sense the trailer came out." Kurt said grinning.

Sebastian and Kurt talked about the movie and the time on the way back. Kurt thought it would it was a great idea. No matter how he acted, he loved Adam Sandler movies. They always made Kurt laugh and he loved to laugh. The only thing Kurt was woried about was being in a dark movie theater, for 2 and a half hours, with Sebastian Smythe of all people. Sebastian did seem like a changed man, and Kurt really liked him. It just still gave Kurt the feeling that it wasn't the best idea. He finally reasoned with himself, deciding if he didn't go he'd never know.

"Here we are." Kurt announced when he pulled in.

"Well, that was interesting." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed getting out of the car.

Sebastian ran around the car to walk Kurt to his door.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked as Kurt was about to say goodbye.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you be mad if I did something?" he asked a little sheepishly.

"What?" Kurt asked now very scared.

"This..." Sebastian then leaned in for a kiss.

Sebastian was about to pull away, afraid he had scared Kurt away, but then Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Kurt began to kiss him back, and he deepened the kiss. Sebastian slid his toung across Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt granted his entrance without thinking twice. They stood there on Kurt's doorstep practically making out, until they heard the door open behind them. Burt stood there his face shocked.

"Bye Kurt!" Sebastian said, then he quickly ran off to get in his car and leave.

"Bye." Kurt said, as he walked through the door.

Burt trailed behind Kurt.

"Do you mind telling me who that was?" Burt asked as he fallowed Kurt to the kitchen.

"Sebastian Smythe, and yes it's the one you're thinking of, but remember that he apologized and you're the one that talked Finn into forgiving him." Kurt reminded him.

"Yes, because I believe he is really sorry. I'm more concerned with why he's making out with my son on our doorstep?" Burt questioned.

"Well, we went on a date, and when we came back he kissed me, I guess it kind of esculated." he said, wondering about it himself.

"Well, next time you go on a date...I'd like a heads up?" Burt asked.

"Sorry dad." Kurt apologized.

"It's okay kid, I'm glad you like him." he smiled as Kurt went upstairs to go to bed.

A/N: So hey, thanks for reading. I'd like to apologize to my friend Sam for making the last chapter..."too much diologe." Sorry. REVIEW! p.s. my chapter uploads may slow down on both of my stories because my beta is super busy. If there is any mistakes it's because I had to beta this myself.


	6. Chapter 6: Texts and Hidden Motives

Chapter 6: Texts and Hidden Motives

As Kurt went up to get ready for bed he felt light-headed, and that was unusual because Kurt didn't usually get that way. After everything Kurt had been through you think he'd be able to take a kiss from Sebastian Smyth, and he would...if it was just a kiss. No matter how corny it sounded it wasn't just a kiss. It was so many things to Kurt, but first and for most it was an apology. Yes, Sebastian had apologized, but when they kissed it was obvious to Kurt that he meant it. Kurt realized that he wanted to put all that bad blood behind them and get over everything. He decided he wanted to talk to a certain Warbler before bed.

_Kurt- Hey._

_Sebastian- Well hello, and how are you this fine evening...?_

_Kurt- Well I was okay, then my dad opened the door to me and this really attractive guy making out, and my date ran off. :'(_

_Sebastian- Wow, he sounds like a dick._

_Kurt- Oh he is, believe me._

_Sebastian- Oh Kurty that wounds me!_

_Kurt- Oh shut up._

_Sebastian- Ummmmm, no! I don't think I will._

_Kurt- Ugh, you're impossible._

_Sebastian- And don't you forget it._

_Kurt- Well I just wanted to say thanks for a great night, oh and to apologize for my friends...again._

_Sebastian- no problem Hummel, and...again, you friends...well it's sweet that they care so much about you._

_Kurt- Yeah they're just over-protective sometimes._

_Sebastian- Well I need to sleep, and you need to rave the womens section of the market so...goodnight._

_Kurt- Night Seb._

Kurt smiled as he sent the last message. He had just had an amazing date with Sebastian Smyth of all people. He decided to text Blaine to say thank you.

_Kurt- Hey, Blaine? Hope I'm not waking you up...thanks!_

_Blaine- Kurt? No you didn't wake me up. Thanks for what?_

_Kurt- when I pulled Quinn aside she told me why you guys were there._

_Blaine- Oh no problem they needed to lay off._

_Kurt- I miss you...as a friend! :D_

_Blaine- Same, do you think there's ever a chance we'll get back to that?_

_Kurt- Of coarse, maybe sooner then you think._

_Blaine- Thanks, that sounds like a really good idea :)_

_Kurt- Night Blaine *shakes head laughing*_

_Blaine- Night Kurt._

Blaine was very happy to hear from Kurt. Now that Kurt back in his radius maybe he could get him away from Sebastian. After spending just under a week without Kurt, he realized he could live without him. There was no way on earth he was going to let Sebastian have Kurt. Kurt deserved better, and even though Blaine may have broken Kurt's heart it didn't matter. He now saw that him and Kurt were meant to be, and nothing was going to change that...especially not Sebastian Smyth. That's when Blaine got the most genius idea. He would have sex with Sebastian to show Kurt that Sebastian didn't really care about him, then he would accuse Sebastian of rape. Then Kurt would come running back into his arms. Then they could live happily ever after, while Sebastian rotted in jail, or juvy..whatever. Who cares about Sebastian anyway.

**A/N: So this was really short but it wasn't really a chapter it was mostly just a glimpse into Blaine's head. REVIEW? Oh I'm thinking of doing a Klaine story...thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7: Come On

Chapter 7: Come On

**A/N: So hey, just wanted to give a shout-out to one of my fans! I don't know their name...it's under "Guest" but thank you! I LOVE long reviews...they help me to keep the story going on and also help me update faster, because they inspire me. Thank You to EVERYONE!**  
**Blaine woke up the next morning feeling...well great. Today was the start of it all. It was Saturday, so Blaine knew where Sebastian was all day...mostly due to the facebook lurking over the past month (ever since the apology thing). Sebastian would be at the Lima Bean for about a half hour, or an hour if there was someone there to talk to. Then he was probably heading to hang out with a certain angel for a while. Then he would go back to his house and get ready for a night out. Blaine knew that no matter what EVERY Saturday night Sebastian went to Scandals. Today was the start, of everything.**

Sebastian woke up and it was like any other Saturday...except he felt, different. He remembered last night, he couldn't believe that he liked Kurt Hummel. He took a shower, got dressed, styled his hair, and went downstairs for breakfast. Sebastian had been having trouble going to breakfast lately. Mostly due to the empty armchair in the living room, where there used to be a mid-forties man drinking a cup of coffee and watching the Showbiz This Morning.

When Sebastian walked in his older sister Danielle ran to him, and grabbed him in a hug.

"The dream again?" Sebastian already knew the answer.

Ever since their father died Danielle was having this dream. Well really a nightmare, where the whole scene would play over in there head. Their fathers funeral was next week, and Sebastian was very worried. Sebastian knew his sister's dreams would be over eventually, but with the funeral so close. He was scared that a whole knew nightmare would start.

"I-I just kee-eep seeing him, h-h-he's just s-s-so lifele-le-less." she sobbed to her brother.

"Oh Danny. I know it's hard, don't worry. We'll get through this...together like always right?" he smiled at his sister.

Even though Danielle was older then Sebastian (by two years), he was always the more responsible one.

"Yeah, you're right." she nodded, and gave him one more squeeze before going upstairs to change.

"Good morning, sweetie." his mother smiled up from her magazine.

"Morning mom." he said as he went over to the fridge to grab some yogurt.

"How was your night?" she asked with this "knowing" tone.

"Fine...why?" he asked suspicious.

"Oh, no reason," she turned back to her magazine smirking.

"I'm leaving, goodbye mother." he said, as he closed the fridge door (empty handed, and left the kitchen.

When Blaine got to the Lima Bean, he was lucky. Sebastian's car was there, he also noticed Kurt's wasn't...bonus. He waited in his car for a bit, then Sebastian came out, and Blaine hid from sight. When Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot, Blaine waited about 20 seconds until following. He followed Sebastian's to Kurt's house, but Blaine made sure to park far enough away so that he was out of view. He snuck over to Kurt's house. He went around till he was on the side of the house of Kurt's room, there was one problem. Kurt was on the second floor. He climbed a tree with only a slight amount of difficulty. He hid himself in the leaves so he was invisible. He silently thanked his father for putting him in cub scouts as a boy. Lucky for his Kurt's window was open so all he had to do was sit back and listen.

"The door stay's open" Burt yelled from downstairs.

Sebastian snickered as Kurt turned scarlet.

"Sorry about my dad." Kurt apologized. remembering how he had to practically run Sebastian upstairs.

"No worries, he's just doing his job. Anyway he didn't interrogate me or anything." Sebastian pointed out sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, because all you've done is take his son out on a date, then make-out with him on the porch." Kurt explained, sitting down on the other side (back to the head board).

"And that's not enough?" Sebastian questioned.

"No, now if you were his sons boyfriend...well then he'd probably interrogate/threaten you." Kurt said smiling.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't ask his son out again then?" Sebastian countered.

"Oh, believe me he's worth it." Kurt assured.

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian asked sliding up so he was sitting next to Kurt, in the same postion.

"Yep." Kurt answered.

"So on that note, That's My Boy is playing Tuesday night, 8:00." Sebastian told him grinning.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I've wanted to see it since the preview." Sebastian added.

"Same, me and Mercedes went to see Katy Perry's Part Of Me...two nights ago." Kurt said.

"Really?" Sebastian tried to hold back a snicker,and failed. "You like Katy Perry?" he asked amused.

"Hey, she's talented. Also all me and Mercedes really did was mock her. I used to love her songs, but I've heard them way to much." Kurt stated a little irritated.

"How?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine. He-" Kurt stopped, and him and Sebastian turned to the window.

"Did you hear that?" Sebastian asked.

"That crash? And rumple of leaves? Yeah." Kurt said still looking at the window.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian got up and went to go look out the window.

"See anything?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Sebastian said confused. "But I gotta go anyway. See ya." Sebastian said.

"Bye." Kurt answered and was about to turn back to his bed, when Sebastian planted a sweet kiss on hi lips and left.

Outside Blaine had ran to his car, after he fell out of the tree upon hearing his name. He couldn't believe he just got upset over hearing that Kurt didn't like his love of Katy Perry. He had to focus on his plan...his plan. This genius plan he had created. Tonight was the decided if he was going to the bar he might as well dress up too. He went home, took a shower, got dressed, and headed out. If he had calculated right, he would arrive at the club...after Sebastian. He was right.

When he got to the club Sebastian's car was already parked. Knowing Sebastian he was probably in there fucking some guy in a bathroom.

Sebastian had lied to Kurt. He said he hadn't been to the bar since the...incident. That wasn't true...he had actually started going again in the last month. Ever since he learned about his father. He wasn't an alcoholic, but he did need the weight lifted every now and again.

Sebastian decided to be careful with his drinking tonight. He didn't want to get drunk and do something stupid. He really liked Kurt, and there was no way he was going to mess up something that hadn't even begun yet. Sebastian felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find the fucking hobbit there.

"Hey Sebastian." he said brightly.

"Hobbit? What the fuck, are you doing here?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Oh, just looking for a good time. Wanna dance?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Uh, no." Sebastian looked at him, like he'd lost his mind.

"Oh come on. You know you wanna." Blaine pulled Sebastian off the stool, with only a small amount of difficulty.

"What are you doing." Sebastian asked, as Blaine attempted to pull him to the dance floor.

"Come on Seb. I just wanna dance." he pleaded, beginning to grind up Sebastian.

As all this happened neither noticed a tall man standing in the corner of the bar. Dave had decided to go out tonight, and Dave noticed the odd pair. Dave was aware that Kurt and Blaine had broke up, he was also aware that he had been interested in the Meerkat lately. Dave was scared that one of them was going to end up hurting Kurt. He snapped a picture of Blaine grinding Sebastian, and sent it to Kurt with a short message.

_Kurt, I don't think he's worth a second chance. JS. Sebastian's bad news._

**A/N: So hey guys. Hope you liked that. I thought writing evil Blaine was going to be hard, but it's actually sort of easy. Anyway I'm so happy. OVER 100 REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY! I'm also sad though, I wrote a Klaine story. And it has a couple supporters but no reviews. The reviews are what inspire me to write. I'm going to give it a few more days, but if nothing shows up...I'll probably drop it. It's just there are so many people reading this and also "Helping Out AFriend" that I need to focus on them, if there are only a few people interested in "the Adventures Of Kurt and Blaine" then I se no reson in continuing it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the update. REVIEW? Please!**


	8. Chapter 8: How Could you?

Chapter 8: How could you?

**A/N: WARNING: If you tear up easily do not read. There is mentions of an accident, nothing too bad really!**

Kurt was in his room that night when a certain tune rang through the room, Katy Perry's "Part of Me", the one Katy Perry song he would actually listen too...because it was Dave's ringtone. It was a text message, he opened it up and saw there was a picture attached...he read the message first.

David-_ Kurt, I don't think he's worth a second chance. JS. Sebastian's bad news_.

Bad news? What on earth was he talking about. He decided to open the picture and find out. It was clearly at Scandals, but he had trouble finding what he was supposed to be looking at because it was dark and crowded, but then he saw it. Blaine was grinding up Sebastian. Kurt knew that Sebastian was going back to Scandals lately, but he told Kurt that he was just there for release. That he barely drank, and never danced with anyone because he wasn't stupid. And Kurt being his trustworthy self believed him. Well considering it was only 10:39 the club would still be in full swing 'till about 3:00 in the morning. Kurt went to his closet and got dressed in tigh Black leggings, knee high red boots, and a tight grey shirt that showed off his form. Then he was out the door telling his dad he's be coming back late and not to wait up.

* * *

When Kurt gt to club he was right, it was still in full swing. He saw Sebastian's car, and Blaine's. Great he could confront both of them. He walked in and what he saw was not what what he was expecting. There was bar fight going on...between Blaine and Sebastian. It looked like Sebastian was winning, but Blaine was putting up a pretty good fight.

"Get the fuck off me." he heard Blaine yell.

"Then stay the fuck away from me and us." Sebastian spat.

_'Wait they're fighting about me?_' Kurt thought in horror.

"Why don't you stay awa-" Kurt was being jerked away from the scene by a strong arm.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing here man?" Karofsky asked once they were in a less crowded area of the small bar.

"I came to knock some heads...but looks like they're doing it for me." he said turning to glance at the fight, and then back to David.

"I'm so sorry about the message, it wasn't what it looked like." Dave tried to assure him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Kurt screamed at him. "First you tell me he's bad news and now you try to defend him, after he was dancing with my ex?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt?" he heard Sebastian ask, and he turned to find the fight had stopped and everyone was staring at him and David.

"Don't even fucking talk to me I'm going home." he said and stormed out of the bar.

Sebastian and Blaine weren't going to let that stop them, luckily Dave grabbed Blaine by the back of his shirt, and let Sebastian chase Kurt.

* * *

By the time Sebastian made it out of the bar, Kurt was already driving away while crying his heart out.

Blaine managed to get away from David and outside.

"Where the fuck is he?" Blaine growled.

Sebastian turned around and pushed Blaine to the ground.

"You fucking idiot." he screamed as he ran to his car.

* * *

Kurt was having trouble seeing where he was going. He couldn't make out anything through his tears, he tried to blink them away but nothing happened. They say when tradigity strikes everything happens so fast...they lie. It was all in slow motion. Kurt heard a loud screetching that must have went on for hours, and he wanted to reach out and grab the break as fast as possible but his hand wouldn't obey orders. He wanted to do something, anything. He just couldn't seem to move fast enough. Then finally his vision became to come into focus, and he thought everything would be okay. His vision came into focus just in time to see the Truck coming right at him. The loud screetching that was still going turned out to be the trucks horn. Then:

BANG!

* * *

Burt was on the couch with Carole when the phone rang.

"Finn? Would you mind getting that?" Carole called in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay," he called back him mouth full of food, and Carole just shook her head at her son.

"U-u-u-um...MOM!" Finn screamed from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running into the kitchen.

Finn silently handed her the phone as he sank down to the floor and started sobbing.

"Hello?" Carole asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel?" the man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked watching her son in terror.

"I'm Dr. Drake. I work at the Westerville Hospital. Your son Kurt was brought in about 5 minutes ago." he sounded very distressed.

"Is he okay? What happened?" she asked, now very worried.

"He was in a car accident." Dr. Drake said somely.

"How is he? Was anyone else hurt?" she asked concerned.

"He's in emergency rigth now, and the other Driver is fine. I'm sorry but it doesn't look good. We'll need you and your husband to come down." Dr. Drake said in a sad voice.

"Of coarse we'll be right there." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Burt asked confused.

"The Westerville Hospital. Kurt's been in an accident.

**A/N: Okay so this is the SHORTEST chapter EVER and I'm really sorry, but my life is spiraling out of controle right now I'm sorry. Also tis was poorly thrown together and I apologize it's just stuff going on so please forgive me for not giving my all. I know you probably hate me for the cliffy but oh well! REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9: Stay with me?

Chapter Nine: Stay With Me?

Sebastian sat in one of the waiting chairs crying his eyes out. He had followed after Kurt and came to the scene of the car crash. He got there right when they were loading him into the ambulance. He rode with them, but they told him he would have to wait in the waiting room. His right leg was shaking furiously, and his mind was racing so fast he was surprised he even noticed a frantic Carole Hudmel run through the doors. Sebastian got up and went over to the family.

"Sebastian?" Burt asked.

"Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel," he said turning to Carole, "Finn."

"Hey dude." Finn said in a low voice.

"What happened? Were you with him?" Burt asked trying to stay calm.

"No, I was at a resident gay bar. Me and Blaine got into a fight. Kurt walked in, but I didn't notice him until he started screaming at Karofsky," Burt flat out growled at the name, "Anyway I tried to talk to him, but he ran out. I went after him in my car, but when I got there they were already loading him into the ambulance."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Carole asked shocked.

"Yeah, they said he looked like he had a couple broken bones, but they're not sure. He was unconscious." Sebastian said bowing his head.

Finn was deep in thought at this moment. Everyone thought he was still that stupid jock from sophomore year. He had actually grew up a lot. He had recently given a lot of thought to Sebastian. All he knew about Kurt and Blaine's break up was that Blaine had been as nice as he could about it. He liked Sebastian in some ways, but didn't in others. Now that Kurt was in trouble he didn't know what to think, but he did know that he couldn't just let Sebastian feel so alone. He walked over to him, and through an arm over his shoulder.

"Dude, it's going to be okay. Come on let's go sit down." he said pulling Sebastian back to the chairs as Burt and Carole waited for the secretary to come back with the forms.

Sebastian, Carole, Burt and Finn waited in the waiting room for four hours until the Doctor finally came out.

"Hummel?" he called from the doors.

Burt jumped over and jogged to the doctor.

"Yes?" he asked when they had all crossed the room.

"You son has some very serious injurys. He has a sprained wrist, a broken neck, both legs are broken, and he has a fractured skull." the doctor sighed sadly.

"But he's alive?" Carole asked for confirmation.

"Yes. He is alive. And even though I've never seen anything like this, he is miraculously awake." the doctor smiled. "You can go in two out a time." he said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

Burt was about to say for him and Carole to go ahead but Sebastian spoke again.

"I think you two should go in, me and Finn can't wait out here." he assured, and without waiting for a reply he turned back to the chairs.

Finn trailed behind him confused.

"You okay? I thought you would have been screaming to get in there?" Finn asked concerned.

"Finn, first of all we went on one date. We are not even a couple. Second, they're his parents...they have a right to see him first. Third, I don't need to be in another hospital room right this minute. I can seriously wait for that." Sebastian said in a angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, he knew he shouldn't press the issue but he was concerned about Sebastian.

"My father just passed away last week." he said with a hollow tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Finn whispered.

"why, it's not your fault." Sebastian sneered at him.

Any other person would have been furious, but he remembered Kurt mentioning something about Sebastian hiding all his fears and insecurities behind insults.

They sat in silence for another hour and a half. Then Carole and Burt walked out gesturing for them to follow what appeared to be another doctor.

When they made it to the room Sebastian went to go sit by the wall but an arm grabbed him, it was Finn's.

"What?" he asked in a pissed voice.

"Sit there." he instructed pointing to the chair beside Kurt's bed.

"Why?" he asked in a more pissed voice.

"Just sit there." he said.

They hadn't actually looked at Kurt since they had entered so it was a surprise when:

"Guys." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Kurt." Finn turned to him shocked.

"Finn." he tried to say in the same surprised tone.

"You're awake." Sebastian stated.

"And you're a mess." he confirmed.

"Shut up." Sebastian shot at him with a smile.

"Um, no I don't think I will. I enjoy talking to lesser minds." Kurt tried to smirk, but it didn't work out.

"Ugh, your awful voice is making my ears bleed." Sebastian whined taking a seat beside Kurt.

"You're a slut." Kurt stated.

"And you're a girl." Sebastian said back while smiling.

"What was that? I almost passed out from the smell of Craigslist." Kurt beamed at him.

"Whatever Gay-Face." he said taking Kurt's hand.

"Do you two wanna be left alone to yell at eachother or something?" Finn asked with a half-disgusted and half-confused look.

"No, we're good." Kurt replied smiling at Finn.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked as he sat down in the chair Sebastian had first went for.

"Um well, I can't feel my legs, I have no idea how I am supposed to look as amazing as usual with a neck-brace, and my doctor said I'll need physical therapy." He smiled weakly thinking of Quinn.

"Really? Physical Therapy?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, every second day until they're back to normal." he answered.

As Sebastian watched Finn and Kurt talk about Rachel, and a train, and New York, and the Army, he couldn't help but think about what he was going to do. Then he heard something that spiked his interest.

"Kurt are you planning on playing College Ball?" Finn asked in a half-joking, half-curious tone.

"Finn, why would I play football?" Kurt asked.

"Because," he dragged the word, "You were the best kicker McKinley has ever seen." Finn announced.

"Wait a sec," Sebastian cut in, "You played football?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, my Dad walked in on a little something one day and..." Finn cut Kurt off.

"Little something?" he asked, "As I understand from Brittany and Tina, he walked in on you dancing to single Ladies in a unitard." Finn stated roaring with laughter.

"Finn," Kurt scolded, "indoor voice. We are in a hospital." Kurt reminded.

"Sorry." Finn apologized.

"Anyway so Brittany said I was exorcising because I was kicker on the football team. Finn here got me a tryout and I did good." he ended.

"Wait, good?" Finn asked. "Kurt you did amazing, you were one of the most historic kickers at McKinley." he announced very proud of his brother.

"You forget I was also the most historic cheerio." Kurt said with a couple coughs.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just my neck effects my lungs." he assured.

"So you were a famous football player and cheerleader, why didn't you just date yourself?" Sebastian asked in a joking manner.

"Now why would I do that when I could get my heart broken by a hobbit?" Kurt asking finding it only a little hard to talk about it.

"Well, do you know when you'll be out?" Sebastian asked.

"They say I should be able to go home today or tommorrow." he smiled.

"Why so soon?" he asked.

"Well, maybe because it's six o' clock in the morning Seb." he reminded.

"Um, Finn could you give us some privacy?" Sebastian asked randomly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I need to talk to him about something important." Sebastian said.

"Kay, I'll run down to the food court, be back in 15 minutes." he said smiling.

When Finn left Sebastian turned back to Kurt. He pulled his hand away, afraid that Kurt might rip it off when he realized what Sebastian wanted to talk about.

"What is it Sebastian?" he asked.

"Kurt don't you remember why you were driving on that road?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh...Oh." Kurt realizes. Remembering the picture, the fight, and the hurt.

"Kurt can I explain?" he asked.

"Explain what? You were dancing and grinding my ex. Then I'm guessing one of you got handsy and that's where the fight started." Kurt wanted to shout but they were stuck in this stupid hospital room.

"Kurt." Sebastian said firmly, "That is not what happened. Blaine showed up at the bar, he started hitting on me. asking me to dance and stuff. I told him to leave me alone. He wouldn't stop tugging me towards the floor. Then he started using me like a pole and I threw him to the ground. That's where the fight started. You came up during the fight, he wants you back or something." Sebastian said in a very upset voice.

"What?" Kurt asked shocked. "But me and him agreed to be friends." Kurt said feeling a little broken inside.

"I don't know how well that's going to work out." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said in a small voice, "For not believing you or Dave." he said.

"Dave? Wait Dave Karofsky, why were you screaming at him anyway?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Earlier that night he sent me a picture of you and Blaine..."dancing"!" he used air quotes, "So I came to the club, and he tried to explain he was wrong but I wasn't in the mood to hear it." Kurt admitted.

"Well at least you know the truth now." Sebastian smiled taking his hand again.

**A/N: Okay so I'm so sorry for takign so long, I just had trouble writing this. Also I wanna remind you that I'm posting a new story on the 15th! YAY! Oh have you guys seen "The Box Scene" on youtube? Also I need your opinion. Who do you think should get so more chapters. Like Niff/Brittana/Finchel...or just one character let me know! REVIEW! please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Two Weeks Later

**A/N: Hey, sorry this has taken so long...WRITERS BLOCK! Grrrrrrrr. Also if you don't read my other story "Helping Out AFriend?" (*cough* you should *cough*) looks like a cold? Anyway I have a new beta Hell5Heaven! He's awesome! Anyway hope this chapter is okay!**

...Two weeks later...

"Ugh!" Kurt grumbled from his room.

"Everything okay?" Carole called from the kitchen.

"Fine, just this stupid neck-brace!" he called back.

Burt walked into his room to help him with his sweater.

"It's okay kiddo. You can take it off in two days!" he smiled.

"Great!" Kurt replied in fake enthusiasm. "It'll make physical therapy so much more enjoyable." he spat, as he climbs into his wheelchair.

"That's the spirit." his dad laughed remembering the last week when they had to have the fancy electric thing put in on the stairs for Kurt's wheelchair. "Now hurry down stairs or Finn will leave without you."

"Sebastian's picking me up this morning." Kurt told him with a huge smile on his face.

"Look Kurt, I've known him for about two and half weeks and I've barely talked to him." Burt said angrily.

"So what, do you wanna talk to him this morning?" Kurt asked confused.

"No, I want him to come to dinner tonight." Burt announced.

"Dad," Kurt whined, "when you invited Blaine to dinner you scared the hell out of him." Kurt scolded.

"Maybe that's because I found him in bed with my son not three weeks before that." Burt argued.

"Ugh," Kurt surrendered. "Fine." he grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Sebastian, I know Dalton has the week off but you don't have to drive all the way down here to drive me to school." Kurt complained while on their way to school.

"Well you can't drive, and didn't you say your step-brother thinks the speed limit is 123?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah, but it's still pretty far; oh, by the way...you busy tonight?" Kurt asked.

"No, why?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"My dad wants you to come over for dinner." Kurt told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Probably to threaten you." Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Um, you don't mind this because?" Sebastian asked.

"It's normal." Kurt answered.

"Okay, any kind of certain attire?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

They pulled into the school parking lot.

"Anything but those pants." Kurt said trying to get out.

"Wait, why?" Sebastian asked, as he ran around and helped him into his chair.

"Because all I wanna do right now is jump you." Kurt said closing the door and rolling into the school, leaving Sebastian standing there staring after him.

When Kurt entered the school he noticed more eyes on him than usual, which was expected. He rolled to his locker where he found none other than Blaine Anderson.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked furiously, he was not in the mood to have this conversation yet; it was the third time Blaine had tried since he'd returned.

"Kurt, look I know you're angry that Sebastian and I got into a fight…" Blaine sighed.

"No Blaine, of course I'm not that happy about it, although I'm more concerned with the fact that you were trying to get in his pants." Kurt said in his bitch voice.

"Kurt, I'm sorry; I must have drunk too much, really!" Blaine said with the most innocent look on his face.

"You know what Blaine, no. I was drunk, I was drunk. That's always your excuse. Listen; I put the Rachel thing behind us; then when you tried to force yourself on me in the back of a car...I forgave you. Not anymore; grow up Blaine. If you're seriously that bad with alcohol then here's a tip; don't drink!" Kurt turned and wheeled down the hallway.

While wheeling down the hall, Rachel walked up to him.

"Hey Kurt, how are you doing, I feel like we haven't talked lately." she frowned.

"Sorry sweetie, there's just been a lot going on." he smiled up at her.

"I can't believe this happened; first Quinn now you." she gave him a pitiful look.

"Actually first it was Artie; he was in a car crash remember?" he reminded. "Also don't act like I'm someone else now, I'm still Kurt Hummel; the gayest bitch of them all." he said with a broad smile on his face.

They talked mindlessly all the way to early glee rehearsal. When they walked in Sam jumped up to come talk to Kurt.

"Hey bro." he greeted.

"What's up Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, not much just talking to the guys about a gaming night. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you." he said awkwardly.

"Sam, you know that I never participate in 'Guys Night'; never have, never will. Although I might invite the girls over." Kurt smiled at the idea.

"Actually, I was hoping you could ask Sebastian to join us." Sam told him awkwardly.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused, and a little scared.

"Because, we know that you really like him. We want to get to know him better, and don't worry; Blaine has not been invited." Sam told him as he moved a chair so that Kurt could put his wheelchair in between him and Puck.

"So Princess can Preppy come?" Puck asked casually.

"I guess." Kurt sighed. "Only if he wants to though."

"Sweet!" Puck exclaimed.

"Preppy's coming to Guys Night!" Sam cheered.

The dapper boy sulking in the corner went ignored as he eavesdropped.

"So, is Seb picking you up?" Finn asked as he wheeled Kurt out of school that afternoon.

"Seb?" Kurt questioned.

"I thought you wanted me to be supportive?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, supportive not creepy." Kurt told him.

"Hey, Sebastian and I are getting along; we kinda bro bonded while you were in the hospital." Finn said sadly.

"Well, back to your question...yes. He is picking me up," Kurt spotted him on the other side of the parking lot, "see?" he pointed.

"Cool, I'll see you at home dude." Finn rushed off to his car before Kurt could yell at him for calling him dude.

"Hey!" Sebastian greeted him.

"Hello, how was your free day?" Kurt asked as Sebastian helped him bridal style out of his wheelchair, and into the front seat.

"It was great at first; then I dropped you off." he smirked.

"What's this? Sebastian Smyth being cute?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Sebastian started the car. "So what time is dinner?" he asked.

"In about four hours." Kurt told him easily.

"So four hours to go and have fun before your father shoots me." Sebastian laughed.

"Wait, how did you know about his shotgun collection?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I was kidding Kurt."

"I wasn't" Kurt gulped.

"Seriously? You think your father will shoot me?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

"Well, he will threaten you –and if you get yourself into trouble with him...he will come after you; legal or not!" Kurt told him.

"So your father's crazy?" Sebastian asked.

"Pretty much. He's also very loving and accepting, don't worry." Kurt smiled as the road to Sebastian's house.

At Sebastian's house Kurt was raving his closet. He couldn't seem to find an acceptable outfit.

"What's wrong with this?" Sebastian asked holding up a light blue button up.

"The shirt isn't the problem Sebastian; the pants are." Kurt said as if it was obvious.

"All my pants are amazing." Sebastian said offended.

"No, they are all pants that look like you're going clubbing." Kurt told him.

"Look, do you really think your father will care Kurt?"" he asked with a chuckle.

Kurt's face turned very serious all of a sudden. "He will use whatever he can get as ammunition against you - Everything matters." he turned back to the closet. "Here." he pulled out a pair of normal jeans.

"Oh Kurt, no.. please no!" Sebastian begged.

"What's wrong with these?" Kurt asked confused.

"They're so...plain!" Sebastian said in a pitiful voice.

"Oh my god Smyth, get over yourself." he said pushing Sebastian towards his private bathroom, (which was very difficult in a wheelchair), with the shirt and jeans.

About two minutes later he walked out and spun around in a circle just to pick on Kurt.

"So?" Sebastian asked.

"Good enough. Come on we have to go now if we want to be there by 6:45." he smiled.

At the Hummel-Hudson house everyone sat down for dinner, everyone included Kurt and Burt. Carole and Finn were off seeing family, they had invited the two boys but Burt had to leave in the morning for Washington, and Kurt didn't want to go without Burt.

"So Sebastian," Burt cut the awkward silence, "you go to Dalton?" Burt asked.

"Yep, I'm in the Warblers and majoring in..." Kurt cut him off.

"Don't give more information than needed; he's like one of those interrogators at the borderlines of other countries." Kurt said.

"Not true Kurt," Burt countered, "I put your car back together after I take it apart." he laughed, along with the boys. "So what are you majoring in?" Burt asked.

"Oh, architecture." Sebastian answered.

"Really? That's interesting." Burt said curiously.

"My grandmother was an architect." Sebastian said fondly.

"What's your family like?" Burt asked.

"My sister Danielle cares more about me than anyone else in the world - even herself. My mother is just coming to terms with my sexuality; she's not unsupportive or unaccepting, she just didn't expect it." Sebastian told him, "And I have a little sister Stacy, I see her more than Danielle because Danielle lives in New York. Stacy is so precious, and very strong-headed." Sebastian said proudly.

"That's great." Burt said happily, as Kurt smiled across the table liking how dinner was going so far.

"So you into any sports?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lacrosse and Softball." Sebastian told him.

"Oh I used to play Lacrosse in Junior High." Burt said happily, and that's when Kurt zoned out.

After dinner Kurt, Sebastian, and Burt were all watching The Big Bang Theory.

"I'll be right back." Kurt says getting up to use the washroom.

After Kurt left the room Burt turned to Sebastian.

"I really like you, and so does Kurt." Burt said.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said.

"But, I swear if you every hurt him, physically, emotionally, or sexually; I will kill you. If you ever force him to do something he doesn't want to do; I will kill you. If you ever put him in a harmful position; I will kill you. I will kill you with my favorite shotgun -my Airsoft Black Pistol Grip Spring Shotgun and I will shoot you where it hurts too; understood?" Burt asked.

"Completely Mr. Hummel." Sebastian gulped, he knew that threat was coming; he just wasn't expecting any details.

"And, don't call me Burt - not yet anyway. Mr. Hummel is just fine."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please review they keep me writing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Double Date

Chapter 11: Double Date

**A/N:Hey so sorry but I deleted the notes and now I'm guessing if you already reviewed you won't be able to until I post the next chapter after this! Sorry! So just enjoy the reading till then! Thanks. Oh and the Na'vi speaking (so yes Sam's in this chap) will be posted in english in my second A/n! Okay!**

"Kurtie, please?" Brittany begged as she wheeled Kurt down the hallway.

"Britt, I'm in a wheelchair. I'm not a rental car." He told her sweetly.

"Fine. We'll go to Vegas when your legs wake up." She smiled happily as they entered the choir room.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Sam called.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked as he wheeled to where Sam was standing with Puck.

"We decided before we invite Preppy to 'Guys Night' we wanna get to know him, just me and Sammy." Puck smiled innocently at Kurt.

"There is no way I'm trusting you two alone with Sebastian." Kurt gave them a toned down bitch glare.

"Oh we know that; we have a great idea." Sam said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Which is?" Kurt asked.

* * *

"A double date?" Sebastian asked Kurt on the drive home.

"Sam and Noah want to "get to know you" as they put it," Kurt answered.

"They used the words double date? They know that they're two guys right?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"Yes, as I said before I'd give Noah bisexual, and after how Sam's been acting at home...same. They were just joking anyway. They just wanna chill with me and you for a bit." he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll go...but you have to make it up to me." Sebastian reasoned.

"Really?" Kurt questioned.

"Yep," Sebastian said as they pulled into Kurt's driveway.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" he asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer he might get.

"Like this," Sebastian said as he leaned over and cupped Kurt's cheek in a sweet kiss.

It started out as short and sweet; within a matter of seconds it turned into a full on make out session. They finally pulled away for air- after about three and a half minutes.

"So, it's a yes to the boys?" Kurt asked a little breathless.

"Sure," Sebastian answered, "when is it again?" he asked.

"Well if it you're not busy now," Kurt said shyly. They're over at my house like every day...okay well Sam lives there. Still." Kurt smiled at Sebastian.

"Well I was supposed to hang with Nick and Jeff, but they wouldn't mind. I'll call them when we get inside okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered.

Sebastian jumped out and ran around to help Kurt into his wheelchair. When they entered, Kurt wheeled to the living room to kick Finn out, while Sebastian called Jeff.

* * *

"Hey Jeff?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he asked as Nick giggled in the background, probably trying to steal his phone.

"If I don't come back to Dalton tonight call the cops, give them the names Noah Puckerman and Samual Evans I think." he told them.

"Okay, bye Sebby." Nick said confirming Sebastian's theory of trying to steal the phone.

"Bye." Sebastian said as he hung up.

* * *

He hadn't actually planned to spend today with Nick and Jeff, but if he had told Kurt he had no plans it would sound like he didn't have a life. Sebastian walked into the room to find Kurt, Sam and Puck all wrestling.

Catching the three off guard, "should I be worried?" he asked.

"Preppy," Puck said, "You should be very worried. No one can resist Puckasaurs." he stated.

"Okay?" Sebastian said it as if Puck was crazy.

"Sorry, was trying to get the remote from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Kurt told him, as he rolled over to the DVD player.

"That wounds me sweetheart, really." Sam said placing his hand over his chest.

"Sammy?" Kurt said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Heart's on the other side." Kurt giggled.

Sam turned away blushing.

"So Princess, what are we watching?" Puck asked.

"Well I picked out two movies, one that Sam and I like, and one that we all like; if Seb doesn't like it, that sucks, because Gosling is amazing." Kurt said in a bitchy voice.

"Wait, Gosling?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt nodded. "Are you talking about The Notebook?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, they thought they wouldn't like it but turns out they do." Kurt said happily as Sam helped him out of his chair and on the couch.

"I think it's a good movie, because he cares about her so god damn much. It reminds me of how I was with Quinn sophomore year." Puck smiled sadly at the memories.

"And I like it because it's the sweetest freaking thing in the world. Just 'cause I'm a dude doesn't mean I don't have emotions." Sam stated.

"I'm up for anything really," Sebastian told them as he went to sit beside Kurt.

"Oh-no Preppy." Puck told him. "When you and Princess are alone, be as close as you want, but when me and Sammy are here, you sit on that side." Puck pointed to the opposite side of the couch.

"Is he being fucking serious?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"Sorry Seb, we follow their rules. When me and Blaine were together we weren't even allowed on the same couch. Consider yourself lucky." Kurt told him.

Once everyone was seated on the strangely large (5 person) couch, (Kurt on the right end, Sam next to Kurt, Puck next to Sam, and Sebastian on the other end), Kurt pressed play.

"Oh Sammy," Kurt turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as the DVD player loaded.

"The other movie is Avatar, so it's up next." Kurt said happily.

"Yes!" Sam bounced, "Oe tìyawn uniltìrantokx."

Sebastian turned wide-eyed to Sam, "Nga omum Na'vi?" Sebastian asked in amazement.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked.

"I thought Sam was the only one who spoke blue-alien," Puck commented.

"Nìlun, Oe tsun spaw nga kem si." Sam and Sebastian kept talking in Na'vi oblivious to their audience.

"Lumpe?" Sebastian asked.

"Oe lu fnel ni le'aw 'aw tupe tsun plltxe Na've mì numteseng."Sam told him.

"awanga sweylu kä nì'eyng ne 'Ìnglìsì," sebastian said nodding to a very confused Kurt and Puck.

"'awve tsun oe pawn nga 'uo?" Sam asked.

"Kä," he answered.

"Krrpe nga nin Kurt 'upe kem si nga tse'a?" Sam asked honestly.

"Tìyo', akrrmaw sempul kxitx Oe fwel, Kurt yem oe nì'eyng 'awsiteng." Sebastian explained.

"Good." Sam concluded.

"Wanna tell us what the hell you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nope," the two answered.

"Well you have to tell me, because I heard my name." Kurt said.

"I'll tell you later," Sebastian told him.

"No, now." Kurt demanded.

"He'll tell you later sweetheart." Sam said smiling.

"I'll punish both of you," Kurt warned.

"Love to see you try," Sebastian smirked.

"Don't test him," Sam warned.

"Too late." Kurt smiled evilly. "Noah?" he asked politely.

"Shit," Sam muttered.

Before Sebastian could ask what, Puck had somehow switched places with Sam, and was now wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"What the hell, get off him." Sebastian told Puck.

"Nope," Kurt smiled, "he's staying right here, cuddling with me, 'till this movie's over." Kurt said turning back to the Notebook.

"Um, Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, Sebastian?" he mocked, "This is your punishment for not telling me why you two were talking about me." Kurt informed him.

"What if we tell you now?" Sam asked.

"Nope, don't care anymore. I just care about cuddling with Noah."

Sam and Sebastian sat back in the couch, looking very upset.

"Whatever." Sebastian said.

"Aww, look Seb if it will make you feel better you can sit beside me during Avatar." Kurt told him.

"Okay," Sebastian agreed.

What Kurt didn't know was that Sebastian was just using this as an opportunity. Kurt loved Avatar, and Sebastian saw the lust in his confused eyes when he and Sam were speaking Na'vi. He was going to use this as an opportunity to find out if Kurt had a certain language kink!

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so hoped you liked it. I actually did a lot of research for the Na'vi. here's the conversation in english:**

**"Yes!" Sam bounced, "I love Avatar."**

**Sebastian turned wide-eyed to Sam, "You know Na'vi?" Sebastian asked in amazement.**

**"What the hell?" Kurt asked.**

**"I thought Sam was the only one who spoke blue-alien," Puck commented.**

**"Logically, I cannot believe you do." Sam and Sebastian kept talking in Na'vi oblivious to their audience.**

**"Why?" Sebastian asked.**

**"I'm sort of the only one who can speak Na'vi at school." Sam told him.**

**"We should go back to english," Sebastian said nodding to a very confused Kurt and Puck.**

**"First can I ask you something?" Sam asked.**

**"Go," he answered.**

**"When you look at Kurt what do you see?" Sam asked honestly.**

**"Perfection. After my father's death I was broken, Kurt put me back together." Sebastian explained.**

**"Good." Sam concluded.**


	12. Sorry!

A/N: **No, sorry this is not an update. Look I really hate to do this but my school work is loading up already, I'm just getting used to my new surroundings, and my father is in the hospital with cancer! I will be going on hiatus...believe me I don't want to but it's too much! I will be back in the new year, I knew that all of you deserved an explanation. Please be patient. I will be back within the first 5 days of January! Sorry!**


	13. Last of Enimies

**A/N: Hello everyone! I must apologize to everyone reading this story! But I'm not going to continue this story! I have no more ideas for it and just thinking about writing more irritates me! I'm so very sorry! I am however going to write a short ending to it! So here it is!**

* * *

Two years later Kurt and Sebastian were living in NYC! Kurt was going into his second year at NYADA, while Sebastian studied Architecture at NYU! They were living in a small apartment with Rachel and Finn living just next door! All of Kurt's injuries were fully healed and things were going great!

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice rang through the apartment!

"Hello Barbra," Sebastian greeted her with a small smile!

"Sebastian," she acknowledged!

"Are you two ever going to get used to each other?" Kurt asked coming in and kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"Probably not," Sebastian smiled. "Were are you two off to?"

"We're going to pick out Rachel's new dog at the pet shop," Kurt said will a roll of the eyes.

"You're getting a dog? And, your giant of a boyfriend is okay with that?" he asked.

"Finn can handle it, he had a pet a before!" Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, that was a fish.. and it lasted two days!" Kurt reminded.

"Well, he only has to watch it during the day," she insisted.

"Love you," Kurt said as he left.

"Love you too," Sebastian called after him.

* * *

Two hours later Finn was leaving the apartment that him and Sebastian had just spent two hours decorating.

"Dude," he turned back to Sebastian, "you'll take good care of him right?"

"Always," he promised. "Goodbye Finn!"

"Good luck Dude."

Sebastian got started on dinner.

* * *

When Kurt walked in he thought it was the wrong apartment. It was decorated in twinkling lights, and there was rose petals all over the place. He was about to leave when he saw his boyfriend putting two plates down at a candle lit table.

"Hey, Honey," Sebastian smiled nervously.

"Hello, what's going on?"Kurt asked confused.

"Thought we could have a special night," Sebastian told him pulling out a chair for Kurt to sit.

"Um, okay," Kurt agreed.

They ate in silence for a bit, then Sebastian couldn't take it. "Is it too much?" he asked.

"No, it's beautiful! I'm just surprised." Kurt insisted with a fond smile.

"So how did pet shopping go?" he asked.

"Good, we found an adorable beagle for Rachel!" Kurt said a little more normally.

They chatted lightly, and when they were done Sebastian stood. "I'm going to go get champagne!" he told Kurt who was about to stand as well.

Sebastian came back with two champagne glasses, and a tight smile. He set one down in front of Kurt, and took his seat.

"To us?" he asked holding up his glass.

"To us," Kurt agreed tipping his glass to Sebastian's.

Sebastian took a sip, but Kurt put his glass down.

"You're not drinking?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I'd love to! But see I don't want to choke on that engagement ring you put in the bottom of my glass!" he smirked.

"Um, well..." Sebastian was left dumbfounded.

Kurt got up and walked over to Sebastian, and kneeled down, "yes!" he whispered before he took Sebastian face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Seven years later...

Kurt Hummel-Smythe was very content with his life. It was his first Broadway debut, and his husband and daughter were coming to watch! As he got ready to make hid grand entrance on stage he played through the last 10 years of his life, and realized he never imagined this!

"Thank you Blaine," he whispered as he stepped on stage, _'all of this is thanks to your mistake!' _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know that as very short, but I hope it helped with me dropping the story! I really apologize! You have all been amazing!**


End file.
